Starless Sky
by flipstahhz
Summary: "Don't you think the city lights wash out the stars?" A boy had once asked her. That, itself, had been more than enough reason for Sora to refuse to return to Odaiba. Now that she's back, all Sora wants to do is jump on the next shinkansen back to Kyoto.


**STARLESS SKY**

[chapter one]

_._

_by flipstahhz_

_._

* * *

><p>"<em>Look<em>!"

Sora Takenouchi woke up with a start.

Letting out a feral yawn, she rubbed her eyes awake. The voice hadn't been directed at her, yet it had been loud and high-pitched enough to rouse her from her slight slumber. She stretched, curiously glancing at the seats in front, where she was certain the boy's voice had emitted from. From the small gap Sora noticed a small hand tug onto an adult's sleeve.

"Do you see it?"

"Of course." The boy's mother replied. "Isn't it big, Ryota-kun?"

Sora peered outside the window, wondering what had piqued the boy's interest. A dominant mountain boundlessly kissed the sky as billowing clouds encircled it, praising its grand existence.

While the little boy couldn't hold back his excitement, all Sora could do was withdraw a disheartened sigh. In fact, seeing the summit of Mount Fuji disconcerted her because that meant that she'd soon be in Tokyo. The thought of returning home nerved her. It had been over six years since she had unceremoniously packed her belongings and taken a _shinkansen_ to Kyoto.

Now it was the opposite; Sora was taking a step back into the big city.

"The next station will be Yokohama. Yokohama Station."

Like how she had been woken up by the younger boy, her neighbour stirred from the announcement. From the corner of her eye she could see the man drowsily lifting his head from the thick medical textbook he had mistaken for a pillow.

The man had boarded the train at Nagoya, a stop after hers. He had silently taken his assigned seat next to her, propping the plastic table down and arranging his heavy textbooks and notepad in an organised fashion. Sora had then observed him diligently place a square-sized portable clock onto the remaining space left on the table. It had been like the man had transformed the train into his own personal study.

She was shocked that somebody could _actually_ concentrate on the train.

While he had been pouring over his books, Sora had fallen asleep and she figured out that he had too. Perhaps he was human after all.

"This stop is Yokohama Station."

At the second announcement, a flicker of panic flashed over his face. As he was trying to sit straighter, his arm accidentally brushed onto the cup of cold black tea, which progressed to nastily seep through the pages of his textbook. Trying to salvage the pages with his shirt, it was too late as the diagram of the human heart had been disfigured to a darker shade of red, while the text surround it had transformed into splotches of unreadable ink.

"Typical, typical." He grumbled irritably, "Typical Jyou. This is _so _normal for you-"

Sora did not know if this was the man's way of cursing to himself, or if his name was_ actually_ Jyou.

Nevertheless, she dug through her purse and handed him a pale pink handkerchief.

With a bright smile she offered it to him. "Here."

"Thank you." The man looked at her with a small embarrassed smile, cheeks flushed as he bowed his head in gratitude.

He took the handkerchief from her and began to hastily dab his textbook and table dry.

When he returned the handkerchief, Sora spoke up, "That book must be very important to you."

"For a medical student, it is." He took off his glasses, thoughtlessly cleaning the lens out of habit.

"You're a student then."

The man placed his glasses back on, pushing the frame higher up the bridge of his nose. "I guess. I'm more like brushing over the terms I need to memorise."

"Wait...you've already read it?" She gaped, leering at the textbook which she estimated to be approximately six hundred pages.

He gave a sheepish nod. "I'm preparing myself. I have a placement at Tokyo University Hospital this semester so I want to be prepared for the worst they bombard me with. Better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"I guess," Sora said, uncertainly. She prided herself being a perfectionist, but it wasn't like she could study _every_ single detail about something. Even her attention span did not last that long.

"I'm Jyou Kido by the way." The man gave a small smile, formally holding out a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Sora." She couldn't help but return a friendly smile. She was amused by Jyou's politeness. He was quite mature for his age. She met people around his age, but none of them had the good manners that he appeared to possess. She shook his hand. "Sora Takenouchi."

As they let go of each other's hands, Jyou's eyes fell on the boxes wrapped in floral patterned paper, visible from her half-open backpack.

He said, curiously, "Did you go on a holiday or something?"

"No." She explained, "I'm moving back to Tokyo. I thought some of my old friends would want some souvenirs."

"Oh, really?" Jyou said. "I'm moving to Tokyo as well. I've never left home so I'm anxious. Is the air polluted as they say? My allergies are really bad all year round. I need to take an anti-histamine almost every day."

"I'm probably not the best person to ask," Sora admitted, "I was practically a child when I left. All I was interested in was soccer and hanging out with my friends."

Jyou nodded. "At least you _have _friends to go back to. I have to start from scratch."

While Sora was struggling to grasp that she was going to be back in Tokyo, her worries suddenly didn't feel as bad as she thought when she compared herself to Jyou. She felt sorry for him. Leaving one's hometown to live somewhere unknown was nerve-racking. Of course, she had learnt from experience too – but at least she had a support network of old friends in Tokyo...whereas Jyou hadn't.

"Why don't you be my friend then?" Sora said, kindly.

She scratched her head, trying to remember the digits to her phone number, but Jyou was already presenting her his card. He was grinning. "So you'll be my first Tokyo friend?"

"Why not?" Sora beamed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

At the station's entrance, Hikari Yagami vigorously waved.

"Hikari!" Sora ran up to her, dragging her suitcase behind her.

They hugged. Since Sora was an only child, she had always treated Hikari like her younger sister. To see how much she'd grown made her feel slightly sad. As much as she had taken a liking for Kyoto, she had missed her old friends dearly. Her friends were most likely the only positive thing about moving back to Odaiba.

She let go of Hikari, looking at her and grinning. "You've grown so much!"

Asides from the height difference, Hikari predominantly looked the same. Her light brown hair had remained short, with a pink pin clipping her fringe from falling over her eyes. Hikari adorned a white lanyard around her neck with a camera hanging from it, not like the silver whistle she had used to wear as a necklace. When Hikari was younger, instead of fancy doll, her most prized possession had been a silver whistle. Apparently it had been a present from her brother, Taichi, aka Sora's best friend had given to her.

Talking about Taichi...

"Where's Taichi?"

Sora had e-mailed Taichi the details when she'd arrive in Odaiba, so she hadn't expected that he would arrange for his sister to pick her up instead. In actuality, she hadn't expected anybody to walk her back to her old home. As spontaneous as Taichi could be, he sometimes was surprisingly thoughtful.

"Soccer camp. He'll be back on Sunday. It's Koushiro's birthday so there will be a party. He's invited you too."

Sora smiled. "And how's Koushiro?"

"Oh, you know how he is," Hikari laughed. "Eyes glued to the computer in strict scrutiny."

"I guess nothing really has changed," Sora grinned.

Hikari helped her with the suitcase as they ambled down the familiar streets.

It felt surreal.

She remembered the Family Mart in the corner where she'd buy candy with her pocket money. She walked past the narrow street where she had once saved Taichi from getting hit by a car (since he had been too focused on kicking his soccer ball). And, she knew, if she were to turn left and then right, she'd easily reach her mother's florist.

"How are you?" Hikari asked her, pulling her out of nostalgia.

Sora didn't know what to say, repeating the younger girl's question in her mind.

"I think I'm fine."

"You think you're fine?" The odd answer made Hikari look at her. "What do you mean?"

Even at a young age, Hikari had always had an uncanny perception. She tended to notice things other people didn't, which had often made Sora ponder whether she was actually older than Taichi.

"I'm sorry if I'm acting all awkward." Sora smiled. "You see, I haven't really been hanging out with anybody my age in Kyoto. Dad arranged for me to get homeschooled."

"No wonder you look like you've matured a lot," Hikari smirked. It was only when Hikari smirked that Sora thought she alarmingly resembled Taichi. "Then again, you never really spoke much about yourself."

Sora shrugged which earned a giggle from Hikari. In a sense, it was true. Sora just didn't find her life that interesting to talk about - or that she didn't really like talking about herself much.

After catching the elevator, they alighted at the seventeenth floor.

Sora didn't need to be directed where to go because, despite her absence, she found her body automatically leading her towards the correct direction. As she walked along the row of apartments, she spotted one particular apartment had pots of fresh red roses by the door. It was a dead giveaway. Only her mother did something like that.

Pressing the passcode in (which her mother had texted her the night before), the door unlocked. Sora pulled the door open and gestured for Hikari to go in first.

"I always loved how your house smells," Hikari said, taking off her shoes as she entered the apartment.

Sora rolled her eyes, already feeling her nose itch. If anything, she found the floral fragrance horrible. Over the past two years she had developed hay-fever. Instead of the scent of flowers being pleasant, Sora had found them to be more bothersome. She made note to discuss with her mother to tone down the smell.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Sora offered. Although she was still getting accustomed to the apartment, it was rude for her not to offer a drink to her first guest.

"Water please."

Sora made her way to the kitchen. It was like she was barging into a stranger's kitchen. After a few attempts, Sora found two glasses in one of the drawers. She filled the glasses to the brim, carefully handing Hikari one before taking a few sips from her own.

"Your mother's not home?" Hikari rested the glass on the table.

"She's working," Sora said. "I think she finishes at ten tonight."

"Really? What will you be doing now then?" Hikari questioned. "You've got quite a lot of hours to kill. It's only two."

"I was thinking about unpacking," Sora muttered.

Hikari tilted her head, eying the suitcase. "But you only have one suitcase."

"I didn't bring much." Sora replied, "I've arranged for my other belongings to be delivered here tomorrow. I might just watch a movie and spend the night in. Taking a nap sounds good too-"

"No! You can't do that!" Hikari shook her head, astonished. "Your first day back in Odaiba can't be like that! Taichi won't forgive me if I left you bored!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "I think resting sounds like a great plan."

Hikari pouted, big eyes pleading. "Come on, Sora! Don't act like a middle-aged woman on me!"

The older teenager let out an exasperated sigh. The expression on Hikari's face made Sora feel guilty even though she knew that she wasn't wrong at all. Sora now knew why Hikari won most of her arguments with Taichi – Hikari knew how to pull off the cute card.

"Fine," Sora surrendered. "What did you have in mind?"

"Great!" Hikari beamed. "Basketball! Join me. I don't have anybody to go with-"

"Basketball?" Sora frowned. "I hope this doesn't involve me _playing_ basketball."

Hikari replied, "No, not way! I know basketball isn't your thing, so I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not that cruel."

"Then what has basketball got to do with this?"

"My best friend is playing against another school in an hour." Hikari asked, "Watch the game with me?"

"_Uh-_"

Hikari was already rolling Sora's suitcase into her bedroom. Yet another similarity, Sora realised, that Hikari had with her brother. They were both stubborn whenever their minds were set on something. It was their way or no way.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She was on the edge of her seat.

Eyes wide, she watched the blond kid zoom around the court. He faked left, then lunged right. The basketball pattered against the floor in a coherent timely beat before it launched into the net.

"Yes!" Sora screamed, jumping up from her seat with the rest of the spectators.

Who knew basketball was such an exciting sport? Sora had always preferred soccer, but watching basketball proved to be just as entertaining.

It also helped that Hikari's best friend happened to be a _very_ good basketball player. He may not have been an expert at shooting hoops, but he was definitely the swiftest on the court. . One moment he'd be at the opposing team's side of the court, the other second he'll be stealing the basketball at his end of the court. His stealing strategies and skilled footwork was commendable. She wondered how the boy would fair if he were to play soccer.

"Get it, TJ!" The boy besides her screamed, bouncing up and down with energy.

"Daisuke, isn't his name 'TK'?" Sora asked, somewhat confused. She was certain that Hikari had she had told her 'TK', not 'TJ'.

"Same thing," Daisuke smirked.

Sora laughed. Hikari had introduced her to the younger boy half an hour ago, yet Sora had immediately grown fond of him. Daisuke reminded Sora of Taichi..._a lot. _He wore the same goggles that Taichi had once worn and, not to mention, Sora was certain he was yelling out penalties that only applied to soccer matches.

Hikari's best friend glanced at their direction and displaying sheepish grin, giving them two thumbs up before attacking the opposing team. From behind the camera's lens, Sora caught Hikari smiling with each snapshot she'd take.

Daisuke bellowed, "Go TP!"

"Shut up, Daisuke," Hikari giggled.

During the intermission, Sora decided to go for a quick toilet break. As she walked down the stairs, one hand held onto the railing while the other hand roamed through the text messages on her phone. She rolled her eyes when she saw one of the texts from Taichi.

.

_Kari's told me ur bak home. Can't w8 to c u, Takenouchi! _

_Gotta go. Coach's been my bak and if he mite c me-kj,kjmdsa-_

.

_Takenouchi? _She laughed. It was like Taichi to call her by her surname. That's how they addressed, or more like _yelled,_ to each other whenever they'd play their soccer matches in elementary.

As she was about to reply back, she walked into something. Startled, Sora looked up from her phone and gulped. That something happened to be a _someone._

"I'm _so _sorry!" Sora stammered, automatically apologising.

The person appeared roughly her age. He had a rugged image. Blond hair dishevelled, a leather jacket and torn denim jeans. He screamed danger and wasn't a person that looked approachable. It didn't help that he wore a sour scowl on his face, and that he leered at her incomprehensibly through his dark blue narrow eyes.

A wave of embarrassment fell over her. Although she had unintentionally walked into him, his mere gaze alone made her feel like that she was at fault. He intimidated her and the more he was in her presence, the more uncomfortable Sora felt.

With one last look at her, the stranger brushed past her, exiting the gymnasium.

"What the hell was that?" Sora muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. With the boy gone, she felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off her shoulders. "I did say sorry. It's not like I wanted to walk into him."

She followed the boy's trail, going outside of the gymnasium and heading the opposite direction into the female lavatories.

Stuck in the cubicle, Sora was overwhelmed by a pair of girls gossiping by the faucets.

A high-pitched voice gushed, "Isn't he dreamy?"

"Who? Takeru?"

"No! His brother! Did you see him? He's _so _hot. Apparently he's in a band."

"So what? I reckon Takeru looks much better. He's so cute!"

After the voices vanished, Sora let out a sigh of relief.

She left the cubicle and ran the tap over her hands. She anxiously looked at her reflection in the mirror, gulping nervously. Her heart suddenly raced faster. She closed her eyes, trying to block everything around her as she willed herself to calm down. Tidying up her hair, she applied a light gloss over her lips and took a deep breath.

It had been a long time since she had been surrounded by so many people. And, not to mention, talking to this many people. She was used to buying things at the local grocer and then going home. She only spoke to her father, grandmother and private tutor. Other than that, she had forgotten how it was like to converse with other people. Coming back to Tokyo had been a mistake. However, nothing could be prevented. She had to return.

Nevertheless, all the exposure made her feel dizzy.

Splashing her face with some water, she tightly squeezed her eyes shut before gazing up at herself again.

_It'll be fine..._

Striding past the men's toilets, she saw the same boy she had walked into earlier, fall step behind her. She hurriedly walked on, not wanting to catch the boy's gaze again.

"I can't today. I've got something on-"

It was irritating that the boy could talk on the phone, but he hadn't even put effort into replying to her when she had apologised.

When she saw the same girls in the toilets earlier, lingering by the gymnasium door, Sora frowned. Were girls her age usually _this _annoying?

She pushed the door open, allowing it to gape wide for the boy enter behind her. Although she was irked at the boy's lack of manners, it didn't mean she'd have to stoop to his level too. However, after a few seconds, she didn't feel him hold onto the door.

Bemused, she looked behind her and, instead, watched his tall figure wordlessly walk away.

_Jerk._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>(an) **Save me. This wasn't meant to happen. Oh hell.

/not edited


End file.
